They Jay
by FrenchFrye123
Summary: "The Jay" originally by Yasunari Kawabata. I wrote my part of the story for a school project, and this is what I think could happen next in the short story.


**The Jay (continue, what I think could happen next)**

She heard the door open, it was a quit sound like the person coming in did not want to be heard. She ran towards the door with a smile on my face.

"Father is that you?! You have to come see the beautiful baby bird and its mother."

There was no respond, and when she got to the door, the man at the door didn't seem too happy to be there.

"Yoshiko now is not the time…" Her Father responded.

He was not the man to joke around or play games. Yoshiko never seemed to please her Father, but at that moment she chose not to care because she was happy with the fact that he is there. Soon the door opened again and in came her stepmother. She was a very pretty lady, and Yoshiko never treated her terribly, she welcomed her stepmother with open arms. Her Father and stepmother walked past her to go put their things away.

As they were putting their stuff away Yoshiko went back to the window to watch the baby bird and its mother. The baby bird finally was back up and flying and it's mother just watching it from a distance. She never once took her eyes off the baby bird.

As Yoshiko kept watching the baby bird she continues to think of her mother. Would she do the same to me? Would she take care of me? The questions filled her head and she knew that she had to stop, that she finally has her father and stepmother here with her. She went to go find them. They were sitting in the living room with Grandmother; they were telling her what they looked like again since she simply forgot. The more time they shared they more laughs everyone had, Yoshiko just watch from a distance because she didn't want to ruin the moment, she wanted them to be happy, because she was happy with the fact that they were there. But soon her Grandmother called out for her.

"Yoshiko come here!"

She slowly moved closer and went and sat along her Grandmother.

"We have important things to discuss while we are here" announced her Father.

Everyone sat in silence waiting for him to continue.

"You know why we have come here Yoshiko…. You will be getting married to a gentleman… But you won't have to worry about your Grandmother. You and your new husband will stay with her, to help take care of her. You will not meet your husband until two weeks before you are to be married.. First you will meet his family. And I expect you to be on your best behavior" her Father slowly said to her.

"Yes Father, I understand" Yoshiko responded back politely.

She knew not to say anything that she would regret saying. She finally had her Father here talking to her, she didn't want to wreck that. Before this her Father never talked to her that she forgotten what his voice sounded like. With that her Father said goodbye and him and his wife left. Yoshiko would go a few weeks without seeing them again

Yoshiko woke up one morning when her Grandmother called for her.

"Ah, what a good day it will be, the birds are back playing outside, I can just picture it right now" her Grandmother said.

Yoshiko ran to the window and the birds were back more than just the baby bird, who wasn't a baby anymore, and all the birds' mothers, this was going to be a good day for Yoshiko.

She went to go get dress, still wishing her mother was there to help her get ready, but she knew this was not the time to be worrying about that. Soon her soon to be husband's family would be there and she had to get food and everything going.

After a few hours of baking and getting the main meal together the doorbell rang. Here was her time to make a good impression on the family. Yoshiko went to the door and opened it with a big smile and said hello to everyone. As time went on more people join. It was like she was having a party! Everyone ate and talked, and laugh. Yoshiko just smiles because this is what she has always wanted, a big happy family. Soon everyone left and it was time for Yoshiko to clean up. As she was cleaning up she happens to see another baby bird laying on the ground calling out for its mother. The mother was sitting on the tree watching its baby struggle to get up. But as she continues to watch the baby got back up and began to fly again. The mother then would soon join her again. This only put a smile on Yoshiko's face. This made her think of her mother and how she knows she is watching over her or watching from her from a distance. But all she knows is that one day they will be reunited again as a happy family again.


End file.
